wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Legacy of Suramar
|image= }} Legacy of Suramar is a bureaucratic organization that's focused on the diplomatic relations between the shal'dorei and the Horde. It is currently led by the Minister, Arnois Delande. History When the barrier was raised, Suramar went from an important city near the center of a continent-spanning empire to one that stood in complete isolation. It was in this situation that, understandably, external relations became impossible, and so the previous institutions related to these functions became entirely useless as well. Though not immediate, its staff and offices were gradually absorbed by different departments, but the core of the body remained intact. It was this rump of a ministry that shifted itself to internal diplomacy with Suramar City. Given the dangers of conflict in such a limited space, special emphasis was given to the maintenance of peace - and this is what allowed the bureaucratic framework to survive. Though far smaller than ever before, there were quite a number of duties on hand. The majority of effort was expended towards the noble houses of Suramar, for which the Noble Conclave (actual roleplay guild) was formed in order to hash out disputes through representatives of each before anything escalated into something more serious. In practice, however, most deals were actually made behind closed doors with agents from the ministry. Besides the nobility, there was many other organizations and institutions with which to be concerned - along with the Duskwatch and the Court of the Grand Magistrix itself. When conflict inevitably reached the city as a result of the Nightborne's pact with the Burning Legion, there was little the ministry could actually do to resolve the situation. Nevertheless, work continued, and those houses who disagreed on the matter between the Loyalists and the Resistance still did not directly come to blows. While most of the ministry's employees and representatives maintained an outward loyalty to the city's increasingly oppressive dream, many such as Arnois Delande worked in secret for the Dusk Lily. It was in this time of tragedy that the fortunes of the ministry actually changed dramatically for the better. The emergence of outsiders - both in the form of the grand alliances of Alliance and Horde as well as the order halls - gave it opportunity to fulfill its original purpose. Though they were not officially meant to maintain relations, given their state of hostility towards the state of Suramar, many, such as Arnois Delande (once again), embarked on the task starting off this assuredly long-term relationship. It was actually to the credit of these well-experienced statesmen and diplomats that the foreign intervention in the Insurrection went so smoothly. Once this dark period of conflict was finished, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs became officially re-established by Suramar's new leadership. Of course, the Nightborne people eventually joined the Horde, and so it was the Shal'dorei Embassy to the Horde that became its most important arm. It was also at this time that the ministry approved the Legacy of Suramar project, which would emphasize integration within the Horde, but also the much wider Azeroth. This program is primarily run by the embassy, as it primarily caters to citizens of the Horde. Out of Character If you'd like to join a fantastic community for Shal'dorei roleplayers (and a few Sin'dorei), please follow our website link below, or contact our guild master or officers for more information. Although not strictly an organization, its in-character leadership consists of diplomacy-oriented individuals who are out there making Suramar's transition into the Horde as smooth as possible. As for the rest, they can be basically anyone. Xenophilia and xenophobia make for some interesting interactions. Combined with a general ignorance about the world, this is what makes playing a nightborne fun! Besides roleplay, we have a lot of fun with the game through PvE and PvP. This includes rated BG's and a future in raiding. Especially noteworthy are our monthly challenges, for which the first prize is a WoW token worth of gold or a mount or two pets from the Blizzard store! Check out the guild website for more! Notes and references Category:Guilds Category:Horde Guild